Chi-Chi the Saiyan
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Chi-Chis is feeling boredom in her life and yearns to be able to fight like when she and Goku where a young couple in love when they first met so Vegeta makes a proposition to make a new armour for Chi-Chi in exchange for her agreement to help repopulate the Saiyan species!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chi-chi the Saiyan**_

Chi-Chi was busy cooking breakfast for Goku, Gohan and herself and thinking about how much she loved her life but at times she wondered if she could ever return to that amazing part of her life when she was able to fight alongside Goku when they were still kids. "Ah those good old days I guess I shouldn't have been so hasty" Chi-Chi sighed and plated up the last of the food. "Goku, Gohan its time for breakfast come and get it" Chi-Chi called and just as she predicted the pair came running towards the house with a delighted look on their faces. While they sat around the table Goku noticed that Chi-Chi seemed rather melancholy "hey honey is everything ok? You seem kinda depressed" Goku said worriedly stroking her hand in a consoling manner. "I just miss the days when I was still able to do combat like when we were still newlyweds Y'know before I had Gohan but I guess it's just a dream" Chi-Chi said as she cleared away the dishes.

_**Suddenly**_

Goku sensed a powerful aura closing in around them and warned Chi-Chi to stay inside and protect Gohan no matter what to which she obeyed while Goku ran outside to face the threat and was baffled yet furious to see Vegeta standing outside his home. "Vegeta Why are you here and what the hell do you want perhaps another battle because if so then elsewhere!" Goku raged getting into fighting stance.

Vegeta sighed crossly "Oh Kakarot relax will you I merely came here to do your wife a favor" which baffled Goku even more yet confused him. "Ok what kind of favor? Cos usually you hate anyone who has anything to do with me unless they have Saiyan blood" Goku said crossly. Vegeta smirked and asked him to bring out Chi-Chi first but leave their son inside so he could speak to her in person to which Goku had to agree and eventually reappeared from within the house with Chi-Chi who had a frown on her face with her arms folded across her chest. "I see why Kakarot chose you for you have not only a high power level but you are also a fairly good looking human female" Vegeta said eyeing Chi-Chi scientifically.

Chi-Chi didn't know whether to feel pissed off or flattered so to change the subject she said "I believe you wanted to run something by me?" to which Vegeta said "yes I understand that you are the daughter of the Ox king and thus have great training background and powerful Ki" Vegeta said with his hands on his hips to which Chi-Chi answered "Indeed you are correct but what's any of that got to do with you?".

"Well what if I told you I could help you could do it all again you would merely need armour and join me in my ship" Vegeta said smugly with another smirk spreading across his face. He noticed a look of consideration and deep thought spread over Chi-Chi and said "It would give you a chance to train your son more as well as improve your own skills so how about it?"

"I…I could fight again and then I could have some free time to stop me from getting bored" Chi-Chi thought to herself and then looked at Gohan and Goku and thought "No I must steer our son onto the correct path but it's in both their blood as Saiyans" she considered and then took a deep breath. "Ok Vegeta I accept your offer but Goku and Gohan have to come too" Chi-Chi said sternly to which he immediately agreed since he would never give up the chance to have Kakarot fight alongside his true race again.

_**Later on Vegeta's ship**_

Vegeta looked out Gohan and Goku a pair of black and white Saiyan armour and scouters to which they accepted gratefully. "Now about your armour Chi-Chi what we have women's but I'm unsure about your body size" Vegeta said looking her up and down until Chi-Chi cut in.

"Um Vegeta I already have a certain armour design from when I was a kid that I was hoping to remodel into a Saiyan armor" Chi-Chi said and showed him a picture which amazed Vegeta. "It may be a little revealing in some areas but I really loved that outfit" Chi-Chi mumbled but Vegeta smirked. "It's actually a great design and we can tweak it by merely removing the helmet and making your boot into slimmer ones with heels and giving you a scouter" Vegeta said thoughtfully to which even Goku agreed. "There's another thing you outta know Kakarot, seeing as we are so low on Saiyan numbers due to your father, Raditz and me killing that fool Nappa we need to repopulate" Vegeta said solemnly to which Goku yelled "You mean?!" to which Vegeta answered "yes you must mate with her again and produce more offspring and we are lacking female Saiyans so a girl would be on the cards please Kakarot" Vegeta said sternly.

_**3 days later**_

The building of the armour was in progress and was coming along nicely "once the armour is finished you will have to wear it on a daily basis" Vegeta said while working on a computer to which Chi-Chi said "I don't mind its normal right" and admired the half finished armour. Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta and said "I understand you're a royal blooded Saiyan prince is that right" to which Vegeta said "Yeah your correct" and scribbled down some notes for a blueprint. "Then where would I be if I was a Saiyan?" Chi-Chi asked curiously to which Vegeta turned around and said "In your case due to looks, status and power level I'd say a royal since your father is a king and all" Vegeta said continued working.

Chi-Chi smiled and said "Vegeta thank you for doing this it means a lot since I married Goku and gave birth to Gohan I have been rather bored a lot and longing for the days when I still was able to battle" Chi-Chi sighed irritably to which Vegeta smirked and said "yeah a good battle is always a great way to kill time" to which Chi-Chi glared at him and said "Don't put me on the same level as you I'm not merciless and cold blooded".

After Chi-Chi had stormed out and gone to the room she shared with Goku Vegeta chuckled then said "Kakarot sure picked a feisty one she's a great breeding choice" and then continued to work late on into the night.

_**Morning**_

"Ok I had a lot to work with making the enhancements but I hope you like the improvements" Vegeta said and handed Chi-Chi the new battle armour and she ran to the changing area to try it on with pride a few giggles escaping from her mouth which made Goku smile and he shook Vegeta's hand as a form of gratitude to which Vegeta returned.

"Oh Goku don't I look fabulous I feel my youthful memories returning like when we met as kids" Chi-Chi cried running in wearing her sexy blue armour with pink boots and gloves. Goku didn't know quite where to look and even Vegeta was rather stunned but was more impressed by his work and patted Goku's shoulder and said "Your welcome".

The design armour was still the same as when Goku first met her and her long black hair was lose and flowing once more which made her look even more stunning as it drooped over her dazzling cleavage. Just like he had promised Vegeta had made the boots slimmer and they only reached below her thighs they were the same colour of pink too. As for Chi-Chi's helmet that was long gone and she put on her scouter proudly and she could almost pass for a Saiyan had she not been missing a tail.

"She will make a fine warrior Kakarot and her genes match perfectly to create new Saiyan offspring we have a chance to our species yet!" Vegeta said slyly. "Dad I don't trust this guy he's killed loads of people without shedding a single tear he feels nothing" Gohan yelled crossly to which Vegeta grabbed him by the collar crossly "Listen punk if you believe I feel nothing then most of it is correct however I do feel pain since I saw my father killed by that bastard Frieza who also killed your grandfather Bardock!" Vegeta snapped which shocked the young boy.

"Who's Bardock?" Chi-Chi asked curiously walking forward to which Goku sighed and said "He…he was my father and a lower class Saiyan who was killed by Frieza because he turned against him after he killed his teammates which included my birth mother if he lived he would have still been a warrior just one that would have had a better heart like me and he was not only Gohan's grandpa but you father-in-law" Goku explained angrily a few tears of hurt welling up. "Listen Chi-Chi I may despise most humans but with your help we could create more Saiyan hybrids and thus make a new race that wouldn't exactly be like ours was but at least there would be more Saiyans around that could hopefully give us a chance to destroy Frieza and get revenge on all those that suffered and died because of his cruel ways" vegeta said solemnly to which she agreed.


	2. C2: Goku's Child

Chi-Chi was learning fast and was a great fighter even Vegeta often commented that she was doing well however he was aware that Chi-Chi was keeping something from Goku and him. Raditz had been killed by Goku and Piccolo; Nappa had been killed by Vegeta then Bardock and the others by Frieza.

The only known remaining pureblooded Saiyans were Goku/Kakarot and Vegeta and their Hybrid children Trunks and Gohan. That made 4 in total and it was not looking good since Frieza was planning to take over the world and vanquish all Saiyans then turn on humanity and squash them like bugs.

Vegeta turned to Goku "Your wife seems to be a strong fighter with a lot of enthusiasm she'll make a good warrior Kakarot" with a solemn look. He also seemed to like Chi-Chi's chosen armour design and had been suggesting that Bulma do the same since she was married to a Royal Saiyan but she was adamant to stay out of it and merely to do tech stuff.

Goku chuckled remising about he and Chi-Chi's teens "Yeah she used to train with me a lot when we were newlyweds and as a child her father also taught her". Back when Chi-Chi was a teen she was more giggly and bubbly with a taste for adventure. Unlike before Chi-Chi had untied her hair and let it flow loosely in combat training as she liked to feel the wind in her hair and she thought Goku would find it sexy aswell. Every now and again she would take a peek at Goku and wink at him making him blush.

_**Later**_

Chi-Chi was messing with her food and yet again had only managed half a helping even though a regular human would be starving at this point due to Vegeta's calculations on his scanner.

Goku noticed Vegeta watching Chi-Chi keeping a close watch on Chi-Chi "Hey Vegeta you seem awfully interested in my wife is something wrong?" Goku asked sternly worried that Vegeta was taking a liking to Chi-Chi now that he had uncovered her talents.

Vegeta looked solemnly at Goku "It seems your wife is keeping secrets is all and I'm merely curious to what she's hiding" Vegeta said eyeing Chi-Chi making her nervous.

"Ok Ok you got me I am hiding something ok!" Chi-Chi cried loudly tightening her grip in her fists several tears welling up in her eyes. She had been so afraid to tell Goku and Vegeta had told her this was part of her duty and no more. She took a deep breath "I'm pregnant" Chi-Chi said nervously awaiting a response.

Goku dropped his fork and Gohan's mouth hung open while trunks kept eating as he was enjoying his meal. Vegeta bolted up quickly and told Chi-Chi to follow him to the medical lab and the others followed. "This had better be for real" Vegeta thought as he walked along.

_**After**_

Vegeta finished scanning Chi-Chi and turned to look at Goku who looked worried "so how far along is she?" Goku asked adamantly.

Vegeta took a deep breath and put the equipment away then turned to look at Goku "3 months so not that far ahead but when it begins to show she shall be restricted from fighting" Vegeta said sternly.

Goku hugged Chi-Chi and then kissed her to which Vegeta sighed then pulled the two boys out by their collars and led them to the eating table again. "Oh Goku I'm pregnant again what shall we call our baby?" Chi-Chi asked excitedly.

Goku looked rather shocked at her change in attitude and enthusiasm "Um Ok I choose the boys name and you for the girl ok" Goku said kindly to which chi-Chi nodded and nuzzled into Goku's chest as they thought.

"How about Tomako for a boy and Pimpkin for a girl" Chi-Chi said after a couple of minutes to which Goku liked them but was rather confused about them. "Well I've noticed a pattern in your names Vegeta is short for "Vegetable", Kakarot means "Carrot", Bardock means "Burdock" and well Raditz was obviously "Radish" "Chi-Chi explained.

Goku came to a conclusion for her theory "I get it your right there so Tomako must mean "Tomato" and Pimpkin must mean "Pumpkin" am I right?" he said putting his hand on Chi-Chi's stomach and stroking it gently to which she nodded and they kissed.

When the pair returned to the dining room there was still half a feast left as Vegeta and the kids had eaten most of it but Vegeta looked up and said "So what were you guys talking about in there?" then finished his noodles.

"We were just choosing names for our next child" Chi-Chi said touching her stomach gently which Vegeta showed no interest in except for the names.

"I see so what have you come up with then and it had better be Saiyan if it's another human name I'll beat Kakarot to a bloody pulp" Vegeta warned to which Goku knew he was serious and Chi-Chi looked at Goku and nodded to say it was ok to tell him.

Goku cleared his throat "well for a boy we chose Tomako which means "Tomato" how does that sound so far Vegeta?" he said hopefully and Vegeta agreed that it sounded reasonable and asked what a girl's name would be "we chose Pimpkin for the girl…" Goku began.

"Hey dad that means "Pumpkin" am I right?" Gohan said finishing his pork buns in one huge mouthful. Chi-Chi said he was right and he looked pleased.

Chi-Chi walked over to Vegeta and placed her hand on the table unaware his chest was in his face so he looked at her face instead with a smirk on his face "Listen Vegeta unlike all your people's methods my baby isn't going into space GOT THAT!" Chi-Chi snapped.

Vegeta was still smirking "Got it Chi-Chi by the way your chest is pressing against my face" Vegeta teased making Chi-Chi mad but she merely stormed off and Goku ran after her "Man Kakarot chose a right fiery one" Vegeta chuckled.

"Hey dad you don't like Chi-Chi do you?" Trunks said curiously to which Vegeta bonked him on the head crossly "Ouch what was that for?" Trunks wailed.

"If I wished to make her my concubine I would have done so ages ago but instead I married your mother" Vegeta said darkly making his point clear so Trunks shut up "I am merely notifying that Kakarot made a good choice in his mate.

_**In Goku and Chi-Chi's room**_

Chi-Chi had removed her armour and was taking a shower to cool her head and wash her body. "Stupid jerk he's such a pervert and a chauvinistic pig!" Chi-Chi growled angrily.

"Hey Chi-Chi are you ok you seemed pretty mad" Goku said gently as he got into the shower with her scaring Chi-Chi who covered her chest fearfully she and Goku slept together but never bathed together.

"Goku that guy looked at my boobs and didn't take me seriously!" Chi-Chi sobbed and clung to Goku pressing him against the steamy shower wall tiles. "It's not fair just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I don't have a right of thought!" Chi-Chi sobbed.

Goku put his arms around Chi-Chi and then tilted her head back to look deeply into her eyes "Chi-Chi just think about our baby and how great a mother you'll be and remember I believe in you" Goku said gently and then kissed her passionately.

Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around Goku's back and entered her tongue into Goku's mouth and closed her eyes enjoying the kiss thoroughly.

Goku ran his hands through Chi-Chi's dark locks and one arm around her back also then entered his tongue into her mouth too enjoying the feeling of having this alone time with his wife. It was true that ever since Gohan was born they had little time for themselves anymore.


	3. C3: Expecting

Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi were in Vegeta's ship and eating breakfast but unlike usual Chi-Chi had developed a large appetite that was abnormal for humans. At first Goku had been worried about this until Vegeta merely explained that Bulma had gone through the same thing with trunks and the child was merely using up nutrients from Chi-Chi causing her to feed more in order to regain her strength.

Suddenly Vegeta sensed a high power level and smirked making Goku look concerned "Vegeta what's the matter why are you smirking?" to which Vegeta turned to look at Chi-Chi and her family.

"Chi-Chi the time has come for you to fight your first battle in a long time but go easy as you are carrying child and if I say pull back you do so immediately that fetus within you is the only hope for Saiyan kind repopulation" Vegeta said sternly to which she nodded.

_**Meanwhile elsewhere**_

Zarbon, Frieza and Turles are staring over a rocky crevice at a village with farmers with their wives and children with their cattle. Frieza licked his lips wickedly and laughed "What a feast to behold but first let's get rid of those annoying homo-sapiens".

Frieza used a death beam wiping out every living being and then smirked "pure fertilizer and now we eat" he chuckled and then flew down to the chaos and began to feed on dead cattle while the others began to do the same.

Suddenly while in the middle of eating Turles sensed a life-force high on power and turned to face it "what is it Turles?" Frieza said sternly sensing Turles concern.

"I sense a very high power level about 80,000 clicks from here and it isn't Vegeta or his son nor is it Kakarot or his own breed" Turles said in a dumfounded manner.

"Then who the hell is it?" Zarbon said intrigued too now to which Turles answered he didn't know.

"Well then we better find out hadn't we" Frieza said wiping his mouth a devious smirk spreading across it.

_**Near lake**_

Goku, Chi-Chi and Vegeta landed at the lake and Chi-Chi was surprised at her ability to fly despite being a human.

Vegeta noticed Chi-Chi's amazed look and said "It's the fetus within you its granting you new abilities but they will all go to child when it is born" he said sternly.

Chi-Chi touched her stomach in amazement unable to believe what her child was and would be capable of. Suddenly Goku sensed a high level of power heading towards them and they then dodged a laser attack.

"Hah so you dodged you've gotten smarter" a voice said from behind the dust cloud to which Frieza appeared causing Vegeta to become angry and Goku to get into fighting stance in front of Chi-Chi to protect his unborn child.

"Turles can you locate the high power source from before?" Zarbon said smirking wickedly but still in a casual pose with his arms folded across his chest.

Turles scouted each of the fighters before him and stopped at Chi-Chi "It's the woman she's the one with the high power level" he said in disbelief.

Zarbon became frustrated "what don't be ridiculous she's a human female how can she be so powerful?" then noticed Chi-Chi wrap her arms around her stomach fearfully then said "she's carrying a fetus Frieza".

Frieza smirked "I see so Kakarot has implanted his seed within the human female causing her power level to rise…" Frieza said folding his arms then pointing his finger creating a death beam "…It seems we'll just have to get rid of it before it becomes a real problem" Frieza chuckles deviously his eyes dark.

Goku's blood ran cold when he realized what Frieza's intentions were and Chi-Chi backed away "Chi-Chi get out of here get back to Vegeta's ship now!" Goku yelled angrily.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku tearfully "No Goku I won't leave you here! What if they kill you?" she sobbed in frustration to which Goku grabbed her.

"CHI-CHI THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT ME OR VEGETA IT'S ONLY YOU THEY WANT NOW PROTECT OUR BABY AND RUN!" he ordered to which Chi-Chi obeyed hurriedly.

Frieza turned to Zarbon "Go after her and kill her at any costs that baby must not be born" he said sternly to which Zarbon obeyed obediently.

Vegeta lunged at Frieza and the two began combat so fast that they could only be seen as blurs now and again with flashes sparks and loud yells. Goku fought against his parallel self Turles and was intent on killing him for real this time.

"Chi-Chi please be safe I don't care about me but you have to live and look after Gohan and our baby please forgive me for making this choice alone but I cannot lose you" Goku thought to himself as he battled his darker self.


	4. C4: Protecting the fetus

Chi-Chi was flying as fast as she could away from Zarbon who was hot on her tail and she was growing more and more worried about the safety of her fetus and was tempted to turn back and help Goku but he had been very stern about her returning to the ship.

"You cannot escape me bitch!" Zarbon yelled from behind her making her more and more worried that he really would be able to kill her and all of Goku, Vegeta and her plans would crumble to dust and the baby within her would never know how wonderful life could be.

_**Meanwhile at lake**_

Vegeta and Frieza were deep in heated battle and throwing attacks from every angle while receiving painful blows and injuries from one another.

Frieza was adamant to win but was getting too cocky by teasing Vegeta "Really Vegeta you're so desperate to save your people that you'd use Kakarot's wife as a breeding tool how pathetic!" he jeered.

Vegeta snarled angrily then punched Frieza in the gut angering him "At least I have goals that mean something while you simply act like a king when you're a total joke!" Vegeta sneered.

Frieza smirked "Oh really well that human girl may be powerful now but it's all due to that baby but should something happen to it she'll be helpless" he taunted.

A look of concern spread across Vegeta's face he may not like humans but Chi-Chi was all the hope they had in this experiment and later Bulma would hopefully be included too. When Goku heard this he attempted to go after Zarbon but Turles blocked his path agitating him.

_**Meanwhile at jagged cliff rockslide**_

Zarbon was attacking Chi-Chi who was growing tired and her stamina was tiring out as she was only normal but the baby within her was not. "You look tired baby why not let me kill you right now?!" Zarbon jeered making Chi-Chi worried.

He suddenly teleported behind her and was about to kick her back when she dodged desperately and continued to flee only entertaining Zarbon more and more. Chi-Chi was beginning to get desperate and was hoping for a rescue as she wasn't sure she could beat Zarbon anymore.

She was so busy thinking that she never noticed his attack "BLADE STRIKE!" Zarbon yelled and several curved blade shaped Ki energy headed straight for Chi-Chi cutting her back, her arms and legs even her face. Badly injured Chi-Chi headed for the ground and was hidden among the rocky cliffs.

After badly injuring Chi-Chi Zarbon smirked feeling rather proud "What a weak woman this outta be easy it seems Turles scanner was wrong for a change". Unsure of where she had fallen among the jagged rocks; Zarbon began to locate the young girl as quickly as he could so he could destroy her.

Meanwhile Chi-Chi lay unconscious on a flat jagged heart shaped rock and was covered in blood and injuries. A few sad tears rolled down her cheeks as she awaited a very painful death at the hands of the enemy.

_**Back at lake**_

Goku sensed Chi-Chi's weak Ki due to her injuries and became worried which Turles began to notice and smirked "I see so you're worried about your mate are you Kakarot well if she survives we may have to take the baby for ourselves to breed into a powerful bloodthirsty warrior".

Goku snapped and kicked Turles in the face and then kneed him in the gut "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH CHI-CHI!" he roared angrily his Saiyan blood raging.

Vegeta was stunned at Goku's behaviour and was rather impressed for he had never seen a Male Saiyan behave this way about their partner let alone their child for it had never been like this back on planet Vegeta.

Turles glared at Goku after wiping the blood from his mouth after coughing some up due to the blow he received from Goku. He smirked and straightened up "Not bad Kakarot I'll have to get you mad more often".

Goku got into fighting stance an angry look on his face "You wanna see me mad? Come and get some!" he said fiercely.

_**At jagged Cliffside**_

Chi-Chi came to and looked around her then winced and noticed her injures but was confused to how she received them then remembered Zarbon attacking her. Chi-Chi chuckled to herself and tried to get up painfully but it was no use her body was too badly injured "S*** I'm in some hot water now" she thought to herself.

Suddenly she heard Zarbon coming and hid in a nearby cave as quickly as she could and tried to remain silent but it wasn't easy as her wounds were very painful and tormented her trying to make her cry out in pain. After he left she breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed her position but was still worried about Goku.

Chi-Chi touched her stomach gently and thought about the baby then said "if you can hear me I hope you are unharmed for daddy and I are very eager to meet you plus you have a big brother named Gohan waiting for you" Chi-Chi cried. Suddenly the baby within Chi-Chi began to move so Chi-Chi said something else to which it responded again and she began to realize the baby was reacting to her voice. This made Chi-Chi somewhat tearful and gave her hope that the baby would survive.

_**Suddenly**_

Suddenly a shadow loomed over Chi-Chi from behind and when she turned around she saw Zarbon standing behind her smirking "Sorry did I interrupt anything?" he jeered wickedly. Chi-Chi attempted to escape but he grabbed her hair "oh going somewhere I think not" he sneered and threw Chi-Chi against a jagged rock shaped like an upside down icicle.

Chi-Chi lifted her front end up weakly from the ground but her legs felt heavy and hurt terribly like they were made of lead. Zarbon laughed wickedly "Is that all you've got my Kakarot chose such a weak woman compared to his own power" he sneered.

Chi-Chi glared at Zarbon her eyes hard and angry "Shut up…" she muttered weakly panting breathlessly as she staggered to her feet pain shooting through her body.

Zarbon frowned "say that again?" he said darkly turning to Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi stood her ground but she was trembling from the pain "I said shut up you arrogant lizard!" she snapped crossly.

Zarbon frowned "Its time I taught you a lesson you disrespectful bitch!" he snapped about to attack her when a force field surrounded Chi-Chi knocking him back and stunning him.

Chi-Chi was stunned and then realized her baby was protecting her from Zarbon's cruel attacks to which she smiled and whispered "Thank you little one".

Zarbon became frustrated and suddenly grabbed Chi-Chi's throat before the baby could protect her again to which she began to pass out now "IT'S THE END FOR YOU BITCH!" Zarbon growled angrily.

"CHI-CHI" a voice yelled from the distance but Chi-Chi passed out before the owner of the voice reached her.

_**Later**_

Chi-Chi awoke to find Goku holding her and crying tears of joy and sadness while Vegeta also looked concerned but pleased she was safe.

Chi-Chi smiled weakly "Goku you came for me I knew you would".

Goku held Chi-Chi tightly "Your ok now Chi-Chi just stay still Vegeta is gonna get you all healed up back at the lab I promise" he said gently.

Vegeta didn't smile but he was impressed "You're a lot stronger and stubborn than you look I misjudged you" he said not looking her in the eye.

Chi-Chi said nothing but she smiled gratefully to which he acknowledged and wrapped her arms around Goku's neck slowly.

Goku got up and carried Chi-Chi back to Vegeta's ship where their two sons would be waiting.


End file.
